Harry Potter and the Strange Situation
by thumper777
Summary: Draco accidentally takes a love potion that makes him fall in love with the first girl he sees. It just happens to be Hermione. It seems as if disaster has struck, but Harry and Ron want to use this to their advantage. Maybe they can use Draco as a spy.
1. Chapter 1

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!

CHAPTER 1

It was another nasty day at Privet Drive. Harry Potter was packing the last of his things for his return to Hogwarts. Hedwig, his snowy owl was screeching with the excitement of knowing she would soon be free of her cage.

"I know Hedwig. We'll be leaving soon." Harry was trying to console her. He too was excited to be leaving Privet Drive. It had never felt like home to him either. In fact it was more like a prison.

He was hoping to sneak off so he wouldn't have to speak to his Uncle, Aunt, or cousin Dudley. They drove him mad and he didn't want to waste time arguing with them.

He was waiting on Ron Weasley to pick him up and he was getting anxious. Suddenly Harry heard a loud explosion which could only mean one thing, Ron had arrived!

Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage in one hand and his trunk with the other and began dragging them down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he found his Uncle Vernon standing at the door with black soot all over his face.

"Sorry 'bout that." said Ron, "I was just trying my new door knocking spell. Didn't know you were going to open the door right then."

Harry could tell Uncle Vernon was turning purple with rage under the black soot on his face. "OUT!" He shouted as he pointed towards the door.

Harry didn't say a thing her just ran past him as quick as he could. When he got outside, Uncle Vernon slammed the door behind him.

"Whew! Glad to be out of there!" Harry told Ron. "Well how are we getting back to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ron while he thought of all the different ways he had arrived so far.

"Actually," Ron said with a grin, " I thought we'd use the magical car route again."

Harry's eyes got big, "What! You've got to be out of your mind!"

Ron slapped him on the back, "It's OK I got my license this time."

Harry rolled his eyes then, "Oh, great that makes it all better."

Ron smiled and swaggered towards hid vehicle, "Trust me mate! I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah," said Harry, "That's what scares me." Then Harry took a closer look at the transportation Ron was offering. "What is that?!" Harry shouted and pointed at what looked like a golf cart.

"This here is my baby!" Ron said with a look of genuine pleasure as he patted the roof of his car.

"That is a golf cart!" Shouted Harry, "I'm not riding in a golf cart! It has no doors! No seat belts! I know how you drive. I'll be flying out of my seat before we get 10 feet off the ground! ARE YOU CRAZY?! And besides, It's purple and fuzzy!" And it was.

It looked to Harry as if the fashion police would be giving them a ticket any minute now. It was indeed purple, with fuzzy, furry purple seats and matching fuzzy, furry purple dice hanging from the rearview mirror.

"It's hideous! Not to mention unsafe." said Harry.

Ron gave Harry a cross look. "Hey, don't make fun of my baby! Besides, It's safe. It has a magical force field around it to keep you from falling out."

Harry sighed. He didn't have much choice in the matter. "Fine! Let's just get out of here. Just try to keep this thing invisible for as long as possible. I don't want anyone seeing me getting in or out of this thing, OK."

Ron threw his hands up, "Alright, alright, just put your stuff in back and let's go."

Harry loaded his things and got in beside Ron. "Hold on!" Ron shouted as he started the cart and they went around the corner and out of sight before turning invisible and flying away to meet the Hogwarts express.

When they arrived at the train station Ron found an out of sight place to park his baby so they could unload. "Mum and Dad will pick my baby up and take her home for me." Ron told Harry, "We'll meet the others at platform 9 ¾."

They grabbed their stuff and when they arrived at the platform Hermione, Ginny, and Fred and George were waiting for them. "It's about time you got here!" George said to Ron with a smirk, "I didn't think that eye sore would get you here on time."

"Yeah," Said Fred as he elbowed his twin, "We figured Harry would be to em-bare-ASSED to be seen in your magical pimp mobile!"

"Good one Fred!" Laughed George as they both laughed and slapped each other on the back.

Ron glared and started toward his brothers but Hermione put her hand up to stop him. "Come on now! We don't have time for this nonsense. We're going to miss the train!"

And with that she stepped past Ron and into the invisible doorway under the sign platform 9 ¾. The others quickly followed her. They made the train just in time.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione found an unoccupied cabin and made themselves at home just as the sweets cart went by. Ron rushed out to get some snacks and Harry decided to ask Ginny about Ron's baby.

"Well, Where did he ever get that ridiculous thing?"

Ginny smiled, "He fell in love as soon as he laid eyes on it. He could have had his choice of about twenty different vehicles Dad said, but Ron picks that one, go figure." Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

By then Ron was back, "Got you a chocolate frog mate." and he chucked it towards Harry, missed, and hit Hermione right in the middle of her forehead. The frog's belly was stuck to her forehead with all four legs spread out like it got run over by a truck.

Hermione turned to give Ron the look of death. But when she did she noticed a familiar figure looking at her from behind Ron's back. "Nice throw Weasel-bee. I couldn't have done better myself." Laughed Malfoy, and kept walking down the aisle.

"Thanks, Ronald!" Growled Hermione as she grabbed the frog off her face and flung it at him, hitting him squarely in his open gaping mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter 2

Harry had stuffed himself at the welcoming feast. He was just relaxing afterward when Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements for the coming year.

"May I have your attention please." Dumbledore was tapping his dinner knife against his glass. "It is my duty to inform all of you, that this year we will be welcoming two new exchange students. One from the Boubaxtons and one from Durmstrang.

Please join me in Welcoming Monique Junae and Marcus Cromwell. Harry clapped with the rest of the students as Dumbledore shook hands with the new arrivals. First he shook Monique's hand. Monique was a pretty girl with petite features and blond hair that hung to her waist. Harry glanced over at Ron to find him drooling as if he was looking at a pumpkin pastry. Harry smiled and shook his head.

Then Dumbledore was shaking hands with Marcus. He was average height with sandy blond hair. He noticed some of the girls nodding in approval, while others had the same look on their faces that Ron had while looking at Monique.

Dumbledore put his hands up for silence. "I would also like to call the attention of the two Hogwarts students who have been chosen to be exchanged. Ginny Weasley will go to Boubaxtons and Neville Longbottom will go to Durmstrang.

Ginny and Neville both looked excited to be chosen. They were led to their escorts to be whisked away to a new school for the year. Again Dumbledore motioned for silence.

"And now I will introduce you all to our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Miss Flora Meadows." A tall, pale woman with long curly blond hair that almost looked iridescent in the light. She rose from her seat at the staff table and bowed. Harry noticed she looked very beautiful, but something seemed strange about her. He couldn't decide what it was though.

"Everyone have a wonderful year!" Dumbledore said as he dismissed the students to their common rooms.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione met in the common room. "This is going to be a strange year." said Harry.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know. It just seems like it will be too….normal, I guess."

Ron made a face. "We've thought that before, and just look at all the trouble we've gotten into."

"That's true," said Hermione, "I think we had better wait and see what happens before we jump to that conclusion."

Harry stood up and stretched, " If it's all the same to you two, I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime. You guys can have it. I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow."

As he left Ron looked at Hermione and smiled while he raised his eyebrows up in down. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Goodnight Ron." She walked to her room and Ron was left alone.

"What did I say?" he asked himself.

The next day they had defense against the dark arts first. Miss Meadows stood before the class and wrote her name on the blackboard.

"Hello class. I am Miss Flora Meadows. This is defense against the dark arts. I will be your teacher for the coming year. Please turn to page 15 in your text books."

Malfoy was in his usual nasty mood. "This is ridiculous." He complained to Goyle next to him.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Miss Meadows asked while shooting him a dirty look.

"Yes." he complained, " This is everything we have already learned before."

"This is called review, Mr. Malfoy, and it is used to ascertain what you may or may not already know. Can we continue please? Now, in addition to review I also have a few potions to show you. I have asked Professor Snape to lend a few examples so I could show you the difference between some potions that can be used for dark purposes." She set three bottles down on top of her desk.

They all looked alike. "You will not be able to tell the difference between these three potions by looking at them, so you must be very careful not to use the wrong one.

The first potion is a truth serum that will make whom ever drinks it tell the truth. The second is a love potion that makes the drinker fall in love with the first person they see. And last, is a most useful potion. It gives the drinker instant intelligence.

They will be able to figure out even the most complicated of problems easily. Please take out your quill and make notes on these three potions and list possible uses in the dark arts."

Ron elbowed Hermione, "Oy, I forgot my quill. Do you have an extra one on you?"

Hermione sighed, "Of course." and handed him her extra quill.

Miss Meadows asked, "Why would these three potions be deadly in the hands of a dark wizard, anyone?" Hermione's hand shot up. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "The first, of course, would enable the dark wizard to find out secrets. The third, would allow them to be more cunning…but the second, I'm not sure about."

"Very good Miss Granger, could anyone else tell me why the love potion is dangerous?" Miss meadows looked around. No one had their hand up.

"I'll tell you why." Continued Miss Meadows, "The person under a love charm will do anything for the person they are in love with. This could be hazardous because they could give away secret information or even risk their own lives to protect the person they think they are in love with. The user only needs to make sure they are the first person the victim sees in order for the potion to work."

After the lesson the students filed out of the classroom. Professor Snape came in at the last moment to retrieve his potions for safe keeping. But Miss Meadows wanted to speak with him and they went up to her office.

Malfoy was the last one out of the room and peered through the crack in the door. He noticed that the professors went into the office and decided to risk stealing one of the potions. He eased the door open and crept slowly to the desk hoping to reach one of the potions.

Then he heard Snape open the office door while he was still talking and drove under the desk. Meanwhile Hermione and Ron were just about to their next class when she asked him if he still had her quill.

"Oh, drat! I think I left it on the desk. Sorry Hermione." Ron said.

She sighed, "I'll go back and get it. I had a question for Miss Meadows anyway." She turned and started back to the classroom.

Malfoy was still hiding under the desk as Snape walked over to pick up the potions. He had one in his hand when Miss Meadows called him back to her office. He put the potion back down, but in a different place. Then he returned to the office.

Malfoy decided it would be too risky to try to take the bottle so he grabbed what he thought was the intelligence potion and drank it down. Then grabbed another bottle and filled it back up half full so Snape wouldn't notice right away that it was missing.

Then he started creeping for the door and when he reached it he jumped out and shut the door behind him. He leaned back against the door in relief and shut his eyes. "I don't feel any smarter yet." He said to himself.

"Well that should be no surprise." He heard a familiar voice say and opened his eyes to find Hermione Granger smirking at him. "Granger!" He growled at her.

Then all of a sudden the room seemed to spin and he grabbed his forehead and leaned back against the door.

"Excuse me Malfoy I need to talk with Miss Meadows." Hermione tried to grab the door handle, but Malfoy grabbed her hand.

"Hermione! Why have I never noticed before…how beautiful you are! Your eyes, your hair, your lips!" He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"EEEEKKK!" She screamed and tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let go. She kicked him in the shin and screamed again. He released her and howled in pain. While he grabbed his shin she ran away down the hall.

He called after her, "Come back my love! I'm sorry!" But Hermione kept running.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!!

Chapter 3

Hermione didn't stop running until she reached the Griffindor common room. She found Ron sitting there calmly munching on a pumpkin pastry and going through his trading cards. "Help! You've got to help me!" Hermione screamed as she grabbed Ron by his shirt fronts and shook most of the pastry out of his gaping mouth.

He grabbed her arms. "What's wrong with you Hermione! You almost made me choke to death! Stop screaming and tell me what happened!"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself, but her eyes were still as big as saucers. "He's crazy! He tried to kill me! You have to do something!"

Now Ron's eyes were just as big. He had never seen Hermione so upset. "Who tried to kill you! What's going on?"

She grabbed him with her hands on either side of his face. "Malfoy! He called me MY LOVE! He tried to kiss me! It was horrible"

Ron let out a deep breath and slumped back into his chair. "Now you're being ridiculous. I thought something terrible happened. It's not nice getting me all upset like that when I was trying to relax, Hermione."

She started waving her arms around. "It's true I'm telling you! Something's seriously wrong with him!"

Ron stuffed another pastry in his mouth. "Of course something's wrong with him. There's always been something wrong with him. What do you care?"

Now she was giving him one of her extra dirty looks with her nose all crinkled up. "I care, Ronald, When he tries to molest me right in the middle of the hallway! That's not something Malfoy would do! He hates the sight of me, let alone touch me, or call me MY LOVE! He's crazy! Up to something or under a spell or……THAT"S IT!" She shouted and Ron jumped and spilled his cards all over the floor.

He got down on the floor to pick them up. "Great Hermione." He mumbled. "Just great."

She pointed a finger at him. "It's NOT great! He took some of that love potion in class. I just know it. When I first ran into him he said he didn't feel any smarter. He thought he took the intelligence draught! He grabbed the wrong bottle. The stupid git! Now He's going to drive me bonkers! I have to tell Professor Snape or Meadows. They will have to do something about this right away!"

She started to walk away and Ron, who was still on the floor, grabbed her ankle. "Wait a minute Hermione! Let's not be too hasty here. This could be good luck for us."

She glared down at him. "Why would this be good in any way Ronald Weasley!"

He smiled up at her then. "Just think about it Hermione. Remember what Professor Meadows said about anyone who took a love potion would do anything for the person they loved?"

She frowned, "Yes, but I don't…."

He cut her off, "Just listen, alright. He will do anything for you. So we can find out everything his sneaky dad and the other death eaters are up to. We have a secret weapon."

She jerked her foot away from him and stomped it. "Are you trying to convince me to pretend love for that imbecile just so you can find out stuff! It's repulsive and ridiculous and, and CREEPY! And I won't do it!"

He called after her, "Hermione! Wait! It's for a good cause." He grabbed her hand to make her stop and when she turned around to look at his hand on hers he subconsciously dropped it. "Look," he said, "Just wait for Harry and let's tell him what happened and see what he says. It could be good for the order. You could save a lot of time and lives if you just go along with it."

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Please Hermione, just promise to talk to Harry first before you tell anyone else, O.K."

She was exasperated. "Oh, all right!" and through herself down in a big comfy chair to wait for Harry. "What are you doing in here anyway? You are supposed to be in herbology right now?"

Ron sat back down and stuffed another pastry in his mouth and picked up his cards again. "How could I go to class when you never came back with my quill. You were too busy holding hands with Malfoy." He smirked and then got slapped across the face with a big pillow.

Just then Harry appeared in the doorway. "Hey, what's going on here?" Harry asked them while he saw Hermione beating Ron down with a throw pillow.

"Truce! Truce!" Ron hollered and held up his hands. She gave him one more good smack and then plopped back down in the chair with her arms and legs crossed. "You tell him! It's your idea!" She shot back at Ron. "Tell me what?" Harry said.

Ron started to smile. "You won't believe this! But, Malfoy accidentally took that love potion in class and guess who is the object of his amour!" He pointed at Hermione and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"SHUT UP RONALD!" Hermione was giving him a look of fury with her fists balled up.

Harry looked confused, "I don't get it?"

Hermione turned her attention to Harry. "Ron wants me to use this to our advantage to try and get information out of Malfoy about the death eaters, things like that. He wants to use me like a piece of meat and just throw me to Malfoy to find out what he knows."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "That's brilliant! Great thinking Ron!"

Hermione stood up. "What!! Have you both gone mad?! I'm not going to let that jerk paw me and pretend to like it just so you two can get useless information! I WON'T!"

Harry went to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's not like that, of course we care about you, but you know how important this could be. Please Hermione, for the order. For all of us."

She looked defeated now, "Oh….alright. But he's not going to paw me! And as soon as we get some useful information I'm done!"

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks Hermione. You won't regret it."

She frowned at him and stomped off to her room. "I better not, or you both will!"


	4. Chapter 4

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!

Chapter 4

Hermione was very angry. She didn't want to do this, but she knew it would work out for the best if she could get Malfoy to talk. She reluctantly walked down the passageway towards the great hall. It was one of the free study periods before lunch. Malfoy would be walking to the great hall for the free period as well.

Harry and Ron had planned for her to drop her books right in front of Malfoy so he would stop to pick them up. They were assuming he would ask her on a date if he did not, then Hermione was supposed to ask him.

Harry and Ron were going to hang back and keep watch on the situation to make sure Malfoy didn't do anything inappropriate. Hermione sighed as she waited, peering around the corner now, and watching for Malfoy's approach.

It didn't take long for her to spot him. He was hollering at Pansy Parkinson. "Get off me!" He said in his usual nasty tone. The one he usually reserved for Harry and his friends.

Pansy was trying to hold Malfoy's hand but he wouldn't have any of it. "I said, let go!" And he snatched his hand away again.

"I don't understand this Draco?" Said Pansy, "What's gotten into you?"

He stopped mid-walk and spun around and looked her directly in the face. "I'm breaking up with you!" He said in his nasty tone again, "I'm interested in someone else. I don't want you hanging on me anymore! So, GET LOST!" Pansy covered her face with her hands and ran bawling down the corridor.

Hermione took a deep breath and prepared to step out in front of Malfoy to drop her books. "This won't be fun." she muttered to herself and looked back to make sure Harry and Ron were in their hidden spot in case she needed saving.

Ron was giving her the thumbs up and Harry elbowed him. She could see Ron mouthing "What?" to Harry. She rolled her eyes sighed and stepped out without looking first. She walked right into…Malfoy. Then she dropped her books out of pure shock.

"Oh, sorry." She said. Crabb and Goyle were on either side of him as usual. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's upper arms, "I've been looking everywhere for you my little sugar quill! Where have you been all day?" And he embraced her and held her tight. Much to the disgust and shock of Crabb and Goyle who didn't know what to do next.

"Crabb, Goyle, leave us!" Malfoy ordered.

"No problem." They said in unison. Looking as if they couldn't wait to escape the mushy scene.

Malfoy turned back to Hermione, "We must have lunch together, and supper, and breakfast, and…."

She cut him off before he could finish. "I thought perhaps we could talk, privately? Maybe out in the courtyard, under the big tree by the lake? Right after lunch, alright?"

She would much rather meet him somewhere inconspicuous. It would be and embarrassing moment to have her friends see her pretending to enjoy Malfoy's advances.

"That would be wonderful My darling! I'll be waiting for you at twelve sharp!" And he kissed her! Right there in the middle of the corridor!

She pushed him away. Revolted and embarrassed. Then she recovered, knowing she had to play the part. "I've got to run! I'll be late, sorry! See you after lunch then." and ran down the hall to the girl's bathroom.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and made disgusted faces. Ron spoke first. "That's going a bit far! That was sick! We can't let Hermione do this! It's inhuman!"

Harry was also looking repulsed. "I know it's a bit much, but we don't have any other choice."

They were waiting outside the girl's bathroom for Hermione when she stepped out. "Are you OK Hermione?" Harry asked her.

She looked as if she had scrubbed her face raw. It was pink all over. Harry had an inclination part of it was from sheer embarrassment. "I'm fine. I just had to scarify my whole face!" she told him.

He tried to console her, "It looked really terrible Hermione. We didn't mean for it to go that far."

She turned on him. "You didn't mean for it to go that far? Oh that's rich, coming from you! Who was saying just an hour ago that I should take one for the team? It's only going to get worse you know! He took a potion, Ronald!" She hissed the last statement under her breath so everyone passing by couldn't hear her. "He can't control himself! What am I going to do to keep him occupied so that he keeps his hands and lips to himself? He's not going to talk if he's trying to put his tongue in my mouth!"

"EWW! I could've gone all my life without that image in my head!" Ron complained.

Harry punched him lightly in the arm. "Quiet, she's right. We need to keep his thoughts on talking.

What can we do?" Ron smirked, "Tie him up and show him pictures of Hermione until he talks?"

Hermione kicked him in the shin. "Oww! That hurt!" he complained.

She glared at him, "Be serious Ron."

Harry held his hand up between them as if he was putting an invisible barrier between them. "Wait, I know. Tell him you want to play hard to get. You want to get to know him first. You don't want to rush a good thing, et cetera, et cetera. That should work, right?"

Hermione looked tired, "I don't know? It depends on how strong the potion works. He maybe such an animal I may not be able to control him."

Harry shook his head, "No, that can't be. Professor Meadows said the potion was dangerous because the person under the influence would do anything for the person they loved, right?"

Hermione frowned as she was deep in thought. "Yes, you're right, she did say that."

"And Ron and I will be nearby. We won't let anything happen to you alright?" Harry told her, as he gave her a reassuring pat on the arm.

"Alright." Hermione said, exasperatedly. "Come on, we have class." she said. 


	5. Chapter 5

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!

Chapter 5

Hermione took a deep breath as she prepared to meet Malfoy under the tree by the lake. She could see him in the distance leaning against the tree in his nonchalant way. One shoulder against the tree, arms crossed, and one leg tucked behind the other.

She could just imagine the smug look that must be on his face. She felt like the proverbial fly to his spider. "What am I doing?" She whispered to herself.

She looked around to make sure Harry and Ron were in their hiding places. "They better not leave me alone if they know what's good for them." She muttered under her breath as she scowled and looked around for them.

She found Harry. He signaled her from behind some nearby bushes, and there was Ron, hiding behind a rock. A Rock with red hair! _I do hope he hides better than that_, she thought. She prepared her most believable fake smile and approached Malfoy.

He didn't look like himself. She couldn't figure out what it was about him, until she realized he was wearing a genuine smile. He reached out to her when she approached and immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"It feels so good to hold you again." He purred into her ear. "I didn't think I could wait much longer!" Then he pulled away enough to look into her eyes, but still held her tightly.

"You have to know that I'm truly sorry for ever being an ass to you, you know. I don't know what has happened to me but, all I can think of is you, and I'll do anything to make you happy. You have to know that. I love you….so much."

His hand came up to caress her cheek while he was still looking into her eyes. "Please, Hermione tell me you forgive me." His eyes pleaded with her, they looked so sincere that she was forgetting who she was talking to.

His hand slipped behind her head and he wove his fingers into her hair. His other arm tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer, their lips almost touching. "Do you forgive me Hermione? Please say yes."

She was looking into his eyes, those cold hard eyes were now soft and gentle, and so blue. She felt her stomach tighten. She didn't know if it was fear or something else. She had to answer him….What was the question again? "Yes, Draco. I forgive you." She said in a breathless soft voice.

His lips were so close now, "Hermione. Thank you." Then his lips found hers and she closed her eyes and let him kiss her. And then the kiss deepened. He slid his tongue along hers and she reciprocated. Her arms were now holding him and her fingers were winding in his soft feather-light hair.

She completely forgot who he was or what she was there to do. All she knew now was that she didn't want this to end. It felt so wonderful, so right. "That's enough of that!" She heard someone say, and then Draco was being wrenched away from her! It was horrible! "No!" She heard herself say.

She opened her eyes to see Ron pulling Draco away from her and Harry had a hold of her. "Hermione! Hermione! Are you alright?" He was shaking her now.

Finally she snapped out of it. "W-What are you doing?" She looked at Harry, dazed.

"What are _you_ doing?" He asked her.

Before she could answer him she heard Draco ranting. "What are you doing Weasley? Get your filthy hands off me! Now!" Draco stomped on Ron's foot and was promptly released. Then he saw Harry holding Hermione and lunged for him.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at Malfoy, who became instantly rigid and fell to the ground. Harry began dragging Hermione off and Ron followed.

"Why did you do that!?" Hermione was ranting at them. "Stop! Let me go this instant!"

Harry got her a safe distance away from Malfoy and set her down. "What's wrong with you Hermione? We were just trying to help. You said don't let him touch you, well….he was touching you!"

"That's right!" Ron said as he pointed a finger at her, "And it didn't look like you minded it very much, either! I've heard of taking one for the team Hermione, but this is ridiculous!"

She glared at him. "You are both being ridiculous! How am I supposed to get him to talk if you both keep interrupting us every time we get close?"

Ron was now waving his arms in the air frantically, "But you said!"

She put her hand up as if to shush him, "Never mind what I said. I was wrong. He's not going to hurt me, and if I get him to talk, we might be able to stop the death eaters. I'm just going to have to sacrifice a bit to get what we want."

Ron looked at her accusingly. "It didn't look like you were sacrificing yourself to me! It looked like you were….enjoying it!" He said with disgust.

"You're being ridiculous." She told him and started to walk back toward Malfoy. Then turned back to them. "I'll be fine. I need you both to go back to the castle. I need to talk to him in private and he's not going to say a thing with the two of you standing around.

Harry just stood there he didn't know what to say, but Ron was a raving lunatic by now. "Your mad, you are! I think you really _want _to be alone with him!"

She put her hands on her hips, "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald! Now get going!" Held his breath 'til he was red in the face,

"Fine! If that's how you want it!" And he stomped off.

Harry put his hand on her arm, "Are you sure Hermione? What if something bad happens, or…"

She patted his hand. "It's alright. I think this potion is going to make him putty in my hands." then she turned and started walking back towards Draco. "Go on, Harry. I'll be fine."

He waved to her and then started back towards the castle, But as soon as her back was turned he darted into the bushes. He didn't care how much in control she thought she was in. This was still Malfoy, and he wasn't going to leave her alone.


	6. Chapter 6

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Chapter 6

Hermione knelt down beside Draco and closed her eyes. She took a deep, steadying breath and thought to herself, _I've got to keep my emotions in check. I have to find out what he knows._

Then she whispered the spell to release Draco from his stupefied form and flicked her wand. He sat up quickly with his wand raised, ready to duel. His cold eyes softened as he realized it was Hermione who was beside him.

"Potter and Weasley! Where are they?" He growled. As he stood up he pointed his wand all around looking for the two who had interrupted his amore.

"They are gone." Hermione assured him as she put her hand on his arm. "I sent them back to the castle. They won't bother us any more."

Draco put his free arm around Hermione and pulled her into his embrace. "My love, now we are alone."

"Yes." said Hermione. As their gazes locked she was trying to remember something….what was it again? But her thoughts became clouded as his lips moved closer to hers.

And then they claimed hers, and fire seemed to burn from her lips to her stomach and through her toes. Her head was swimming from his kiss. She had never thought about Draco this way. Why was she letting him do this? It was something in his eyes that caught her attention, her heart.

Then the voice of reason took hold. _I've got to stop this! _She thought, _I have to get information, not check his tonsils! Ooooh, I'll do it later. _She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and just let go of all the thoughts that were telling her it was wrong.

From a hidden place in the bushes however, another person was about to be sick. Harry's eyes were as big as saucers and he had such a grip on his wand he was about to snap it in two.

He gritted his teeth and growled to himself, "If she doesn't stop getting information soon I'm going to kill him!" Then a loud snap was heard and Harry looked down anxiously afraid that he had snapped his wand.

But it was his other hand breaking off the branches of the shrubbery in his anger. The sound was enough to stop the horrible love scene at once, and Harry crouched down as Draco came up for air.

"What was that?" Draco said, as he slid Hermione protectively behind him. She blinked as if coming out of a stupor.

"I-I don't know." She said and then shook her head as her senses started coming back to her. "Draco, we need to talk. It was probably just a bird or something."

He turned to face her. "What do you want to talk about, my love?" And he smiled a dazzling smile that Hermione had never seen before.

She blinked. She had to keep her head. "We can't be seen together like this you know." The smile faded then, and Hermione was sorry to see it go.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, " We have to be more discrete. What if our friends see us? You know what my friends did to you when they saw us together, what will your friends do to me if we are found like this?"

He frowned then, and looked like the Draco she had always remembered, cold, ruthless. "They will say and do nothing! Unless they wish to taste my wrath! No one will ever touch you. You have my word on that!"

And Hermione knew it was true. He would fight for her, keep her safe, but that was not going to suit her needs for getting secret information.

To get secret information this should be kept a secret, for all their sakes. Besides, Harry and Ron would freak if they thought she was enjoying herself. She knew she could get her way. He would do anything for her.

"Draco, wouldn't it be more romantic if we kept our love a secret? I don't want to share you with anyone. And then we wouldn't have to worry about our friends or family interfering or trying to keep us apart. Don't you agree?"

He thought for a moment and told her, "Well, I really don't care what they think, but if it means so much to you, then I will do as you wish."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, my love." and grabbed him for yet another deep kiss.

Harry was shaking his head in disgust, but lucky for him the kiss didn't last as long this time.

Hermione broke the kiss and held Draco at arms length, "We need to find a place to meet in secret." she told him.

"Yes, but where?" he asked.

"Wait, I know! The room of requirement." He said, "It will be perfect. And no one else will be able to get in."

She smiled, "That's wonderful! I'll meet you there tonight after supper."

His radiant smile was back, "I'll be there!" He told her.

"Wait!" She said as she grabbed his arm. "We have to be more…discrete, you know. Like, you still have to pretend to hate me, and call me Granger in front of others, ok?"

He sighed, "Alright, but it will be hard for me. You are right, of course. We won't have much of a secret if I keep this up. Alright, I promise to be a real arse every time we meet in public, but watch for the wink if you want to know how I really feel, ok."

She smiled at him, "It's a deal. See you tonight after supper."

He swooped in for on quick kiss, "That you will, my love." And then he sprinted back to the castle.

When he was out of sight Hermione let out a breath she felt like she had been holding for ages, and leaned back against the tree with her eyes closed, fanning herself with her hand.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Harry say, "That didn't look like much of a sacrifice to me!"

"Ooooh! Harry! You scared me! Don't do that!" She scolded him.

He scowled at her, "Well it didn't. What were you doing? It's a good thing I ditched Ron or he would never had been quiet watching that display."

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Display! Display! I'm doing this for you Harry Potter, and Ron! It was your idea anyway, so if you don't like what happens, it's your fault!"

With that she turned on her heel and marched off towards the castle. While Harry just stood there with his mouth open, utterly confused.


	7. Chapter 7

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

Right before supper that night, Harry and Ron grab Hermione for a private chat.

"So, what are you going to do with him in the room of requirement? I think Ron and I need to be present to keep your mind on the task at hand and not, well, you k-know." Harry stuttered the last part.

Hermione could tell it was disgusting him to think of her and Draco together. "I don't think that's a good idea." she said quickly.

"Why not." He said back through gritted teeth.

She looked just as frustrated and stomped her foot for emphasis, "You know perfectly well, why not!" She was beginning to get shrill, "You two will interfere with my methods of extracting information!"

Harry pointed a finger at her, "You mean interfere with you putting your tongue down his throat you mean!"

Ron was turning green, "I think I'm going to be sick." he muttered.

She turned on him then, "This is all your doing Ronald Weasley! If you can't stomach to whole business, then you needn't watch! In fact I'd prefer it if neither of you watch, and stay out of my business! When I have something to tell you, I'll let you know!" And she stomped off towards the Great Hall.

"This is getting out of hand!" Harry raged at Ron, "You should have seen them by the lake earlier, It was disgusting!"

Ron looked at Harry, confused, "I did see them…"

"NO, NO, NO! I meant after you left, I went back and hid again. I'm telling you Ron it was passionate! She really means it. I don't think she's pretending. What's gotten into her?"

Ron was frowning now, "What do you mean by, passionate? They weren't…" Ron made a disgusted face, "kissing again were they?"

Harry was getting irate, "Yes, Ron they were kissing! I think this has gone too far."

"Well, what can we do mate?" Ron asked, "Where did she say she was going?"

Harry frowned, "To the room of requirement, to be alone with Draco."

Ron looked panicked, "No! We can't let her do that! If she goes in there with him, without us, we won't be able to get inside. What if something happens! What if he..he..tries to.. to..I'll kill him!" and Ron started after Hermione.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Wait! The invisibility cloak! We can sneak in behind them. They'll never know."

Ron grinned an impish grin and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Perfect!" He said.

Harry and Ron were waiting crouched down under the invisibility cloak near the door to the room of requirement. Soon they heard Hermione sneak up the steps.

She waited anxiously pacing back and forth by the room of requirement. She didn't have to wait long before Draco came up the steps as well. He smiled at her and looked around. They were alone, or so it seemed.

They quickly moved towards the door and the room opened for them. Harry and Ron ran for the door as well only to be flung backward as they hit the closed door.

"No!" Harry said under his breath.

"What happened?" Said Ron.

"I guess we weren't fast enough." complained Harry. "We'll just have to wait here, and if we hear screams we'll have to get a teacher to help."

Ron blew air out at his bangs as he slid down the wall to wait under the cloak with Harry. "I hope we don't hear that, or anything else either."

"Me to." said Harry as he looked worriedly at Ron.

Once Draco and Hermione had entered to room with intentions of having romantic alone time, the room took on the shape of their desire.

The floor had cushions surrounding a short table that was covered with rose petals and candles. The table also held food and drinks. A roaring fire was before the table with a bear skin rug in front of it.

"We did just come here to talk, right?" Hermione questioned Draco as she looked at her surroundings.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I forgot this blasted room read minds. Of course I want to talk…a little." Draco smiled at her as he pulled her into his arms.

They sank onto the cushions. Hermione was determined to keep her wits about her this time though, and find out what the death eaters were up to. She had to remember this was Draco, and not someone to have a romantic interlude with.

He started to kiss her and she put a finger on his lips.

"Please Draco. I really need to talk to you."

He smiled at her. He couldn't resist what the potion was forcing him to do. He had to do everything she wished.

"Yes, my love, what do you need to talk about?"

She didn't want to seem tactless. If she just blurted out what she wanted to know he might not cooperate as well. She had to ease into the subject. Maybe talk about his family first…Get him to open up, yes that's it, she thought.

"Well, I thought we could get to know each other, you know, since we are a couple now. I want to know more about you, your family, what you like, what your favorite color is. Things like that."

He smiled at her, "That's a wonderful idea. I want to know everything about you as well. You go first my love. Ask away."

Hermione took a moment, "Ahem, well what's your home life like? How do you get along with your parents and such?"

Draco frowned, "My parents are a bother. My mother dotes on me so much I can't get a breath of air without her getting in the way. And my father, I never seem to live up to his expectations, no matter how hard I try."

Hermione creased her forehead as she looked at him, "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know that."

He smiled at her "That's alright my love that's why we play your game. Now it's my turn. Why do you hang out with those ridiculous idiots. Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione skillfully changed to tables back to Draco. "Because, I didn't know how wonderful it was to be with you, dear heart." She smiled back at him and then asked another question, "Do you do things to please your father when they aren't things you like to do?"

He frowned again, "Well, I guess I do." "Why?"

She asked him. "I guess I want his approval, I look up to him. He is strong and confidant, sure of himself. People respect him. I want them to respect me as well."

"So you act like an arse?" she smiled at him when she said it.

He chuckled back. "I guess."

She took his face in her hands, "Don't you want to do something for the greater good? That's what makes people respect and love you. That's why I like being with Harry and Ron. They want to do what is right and good, and I want that for you too. Please Draco, for me, please try to do something good, and I promise I'll love you forever."

He looked into her bright green eyes and pulled her close. "I would do anything for you my love, you know that. If I had the promise of your love forever, I would do anything you asked me to."

She looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "Do you promise, Draco?"

"I promise my love." And his eyes closed as his mouth opened onto hers for a deep and passionate kiss.

And she gladly reciprocated his passion. As his mouth left hers to kiss her neck she asked him, "Tell me what the death eaters have planned against the order. What about he who must not be named what can you tell me? We have to do what is right, to stop the dark lord, or I can never be yours."

He pulled back and looked at her. "I do not know my love. My father keeps me in the dark about such things. I like to boast a lot but I really don't know much. But for you I will find out anything you wish to know, because I cannot be without you for one moment. It is agony."

She kissed him "Thank you Draco."

He held her face in his hands and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "You forgot to ask what my favorite color is." He said.

She blinked and asked, "What is your favorite color?"

"Green." He said, "Like the color of the deepest pools of emeralds lit by the golden sun, like the green in your eyes."

And his mouth claimed hers again, and she forgot everything else in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!

Chapter 8

Harry and Ron, who were still hidden under the invisibility cloak, watched as Hermione and Draco exited the room of requirement.

Draco kissed Hermione, and quickly took off down the hall. Hermione let out a deep breath and started back to her room in the opposite direction.

Ron started to say something, but Harry motioned for him to keep quiet until she was gone.

When she was out of site, Harry told Ron, "We shouldn't let her know we were following her. She will just get mad."

"You're right mate." said Ron, " We don't need her getting all riled up over nothing."

They decided to go back to Gryffindor tower to wait for her and see what she had learned. They took a short cut so they could beat her back.

They used the marauder's map to get back before her. They climbed into the portrait of the Fat Lady and ran to the common room, skidding to a stop, and plopping onto the sofa, just as Hermione came in.

She was wearing a smile that irked Harry, but he didn't have to say anything, because Ron spoke up first.

"What are you smiling about then, eh?" said Ron with a nasty glare on his face.

Hermione immediately got her back up. "If you must know, Ronald, I'm smiling because we now have an ally."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry questioned her.

"I mean, that _he_ has agreed to help us. He is going to get some secret information from his father. Well, try to anyway.

Harry brightened, "That's great Hermione! How did you do it…I-I mean…Never mind. I don't want to know." He turned red in the face.

"I do!" snapped Ron. "Just exactly what did you do to get _him_ to do this?"

"Not as much as you would think, _Ron_!" She snapped back. "The potion works perfectly, all I have to do is ask and he will do anything for me."

"Why were you snogging him then!" Screamed Ron, while pointing an accusing finger at her."

"Ah-ha!" countered Hermione, and pointed her finger at Ron. "You two gits were following me! I knew it! I knew it! You couldn't help yourselves, could you? You don't trust me!"

Harry interrupted, "We trust you Hermione, we just don't trust him. And, well…"

"Well, what? Finish what you were going to say."

Harry let out the breath he was holding and said, "We think you are getting too involved with your feelings, kissing and stuff. I- we, just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

She crossed her arms and plopped down on the big wing backed chair by the fire. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, as you well know, and I don't need you two spying on me. This is hard enough. Trying to put up with this act of affection, and letting him paw me, was _not_ my idea. If you remember!"

Ron jumped up again, "Don't lay the guilt trip on us, we saw you! You didn't look like you were acting to me!"

She glared at him and the fire flashed in her green eyes. "That's as much as you know, Ron. It is an act! You wouldn't know real passion if it fell in your lap! I can't talk to you when you are like this! Let me know when you have matured enough to hear the rest! Now I'm going to my room! Good night!" And she stomped off to the girls dormitory, leaving Ron and Harry gaping after her with their mouths open in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!

Chapter 9

Draco was pacing impatiently up and down in the common room of the Slytherin Dungeon. His father was never going to believe him if he didn't keep his wits.

He had been thinking up a good lie to tell his father in order to get the information Hermione needed.

"I've got to calm down." He whispered to himself, "He's never going to buy this excuse."

Soon he heard the crackling of the fire, and knew he would see his father's face in the flames. He crawled onto the floor next to the fireplace so he could hear and not be heard.

Lucious Malfoy's commanding voice rang out from the flames. "Yes, Draco. I got your message. What is so important that couldn't wait until morning?" His father's image asked him with a tiresome look.

"Ah-hem, um, sorry Father, I needed to confirm some things with you, about your meetings. I have some information for you."

His father looked angry. "Information that couldn't wait until morning!"

"It's very important, Father. I overheard Potter telling Weasley, that Dumbledore knew where the death eaters were meeting."

The green flames shot up with Lucious' anger. "That's impossible! No one knows where that will be, or when for that matter! What did you hear him say?"

Draco tried to calm his inner anxiety. "He said just that, Dumbledore knew where the meeting was going to be and they were going to be ready. That's all I heard."

"Preposterous!" Lucious spewed from the flames, "They couldn't know!"

"Please, Father, Tell me when it is and I'll try to find out what they know. Or better still, let me come to the meeting. I am ready to take my place as a death eater and serve the Dark Lord."

Lucious paused in thought for a moment. "You are right, you are ready to take your place by my side. The Dark Lord will be pleased to have you as his servant. It will be at Christmas break, so be prepared when I call for you."

Draco shook his head. "Yes Father. Thank you Father. I will be ready."

With that, the bright green flames receded into the fire grate once more, and Lucious was gone.

Draco breathed out, and sat back hard against the sofa near the dying flames. The cold floor of the dungeon seemed to penetrate him to his very bones. "I hope I know what I'm doing." He said to himself under his breath.

Then he thought of Hermione and the cold vanished as though the hot summer sun had struck him full in the chest.

He knew she would be happy to hear what he had done for her.

The next morning came, and Hermione was pacing in front of the room of requirement. Draco would be coming any moment.

This is ridiculous, she thought. Harry and Ron are right. I'm getting in over my head on this one. No! It's not what they think, I'm just anxious to help the order, that's all!

She was so busy pacing and arguing with herself that she did not notice Draco approaching her. His touch startled her and she jumped and let out a small shriek.

Quickly his hand closed over her mouth as he dragged her into the room of requirement. "Shhh! It's just me!" He whispered to her as they disappeared through the doors.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said as her released her. "I have some great news though."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she said.

"I spoke to my father last night, and it seems I will be invited to the next death eater meeting."

Hermione gasped, "How did you do that?"

"I told him I was ready to take my place as a servant to the Dark Lord and become a death eater." He smiled at her.

Hermione didn't return his smile. "Are you crazy? Why would you do a thing like that! They might kill you if they found out!"

Draco looked puzzled, "What do you mean found out?"

"That you are spying for me! What if you let things slip? They might…might…" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

He cradled her in his arms. Don't worry about me, my love. I know when to keep my mouth shut and when not to. His mouth covered hers and she reciprocated his touch.

She couldn't think anymore. All she knew was that it felt good to be in his arms, and she didn't want to be anywhere else. Then, her senses started coming back to her, and she broke the embrace.

"Draco," she said breathlessly, "I can't let you do this."

"What are you talking about? You want me to do this. It's the only way I can be who you want me to be. If I'm not willing to prove myself, you will never trust me…Never, love me.

He put his hands on each side of her face and looked into her eyes. "I must have your love! I will do anything to make you love me! If I have to be brave like Potter, and put my life on the line to have you love me, then that's what I will do!"

Her mind was reeling. She knew what had to be done, but now she was feeling guilty. It was like sending a mouse to greet the cat. Not to mention the guilt she felt when she enjoyed his touch. Harry and Ron would never understand. She had to send Draco to spy on the death eaters. It was the only way to help the order.

"You're right Draco. I do want you to be a hero, but not for me, for yourself. I want you to be a good man. One who is kind and brave because he wants to do what is right in his heart. I want you to be pure of heart, and not just doing things because I want you to do them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my love, I understand. I will try to be all of these things for you.

"Please be careful Draco. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you because of me."

"It wouldn't be because of you. It would be because of me. I want to change for you. I have to be someone you would respect and love."

Now she put her hands on his face, and looked into those deep icy depths that were once so full of hate. They seemed to melt away like the ice on her heart. "You are." she told him, and claimed his lips for her own.


	10. Chapter 10

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!

Christmas break was only a day away. Hermione knew Draco would be leaving soon. She felt the anxiety welling up for him, and it was becoming more difficult to explain to Harry and Ron.

Harry came into the common room to find Hermione sulking by the fire. He decided to find Ron and see what they could do to cheer her up.

Harry found Ron lounging in the library of all places. "What are you doing in here?" Harry whispered.

"Huh-oh, yeah, well I was trying to look for a good book to give Hermione for Christmas. You know how depressed she's been looking lately."

"Well, yeah, but you don't mean you're giving her a library book for Christmas are you?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Ron frowned, "No, mate. I'm just getting ideas, you know. Then I'll pick something up when we get back. There are still 3 more shopping days 'til Christmas you know."

Harry smirked, "Nothing like waiting until the last minute Ron."

Ron punched Harry playfully in the arm. "I'm not waiting for the last minute! That would be shopping on Christmas Eve! I've got more since than that!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ok then, what ideas have you gotten so far while shopping in the library?"

Ron put his finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Well let's see…there's a lot of titles I've liked." He started pulling books down from the shelves and handing them to Harry. "How about, 'Are You Dating a Dud?', or 'Dating, Ditching or Pitching', 'The Way to Find a Worthwhile Wizard', and my personal favorite… 'Chastity for Today's Witch'. What do you think?"

Harry couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "I think she's going to kill you!"

"Quiet! Quiet!" Screeched the librarian, "This is a library! People are trying to concentrate on their studies!"

Ron put his hands up in surrender, "OK, OK, sorry."

Harry handed the books back to Ron, "I think she would get the hint and then you _would_ be sorry."

Ron huffed, "I know, but what else can I do? Don't tell me this isn't driving you crazy too. She's acting like, well, like she's not acting anymore. I think she really has feelings for that twit!"

"Quiet! Quiet, I told you! If you make one more peep, out you go!" The old librarian shook her fist at Ron.

"Sorry!" Ron mouthed the words, then motioned for Harry to follow him. He haphazardly stuffed the books back on the shelf when he was out of the librarians sight. "Crabby old bat." He muttered.

They found a place out of sight. Harry sat at the table with Ron. "I have noticed she's been really moody lately." Harry told him. "I think you're right, she's gotten too deep into this Draco mess. But, we really don't have a choice right now. We need him to help the order."

"Ridiculous!" Ron hissed, "I think this lovey dovey stuff is all an act! For craps sake, how long does that stupid potion last? It's been weeks! He could be trying to trap us now for all we know! I don't trust him."

"I don't trust him either." Harry confessed. "Maybe we should ask Snape how long a potion like that would last!"

Ron jumped up, "Why didn't you think of that before! Hurry up get going!" Ron grabbed Harry and started dragging him towards the doorway, knocking over chairs and making a terrible noise in his wake.

"I warned you!" shrieked the librarian, and pointed her wand at Ron and Harry. Books started flying towards them, but not just any books, these books had teeth!

"Eeek! Ron was screaming like a girl. He was swatting the air with one arm while using Harry for a shield with the other and pushing him towards the door. The biting books came at them, tearing off bits of cloth and skin. When they finally reached the door Ron used Harry like a battering ram to push the doors open. Then they had to fight to push the doors shut while books bit at he doors. Pages got caught in the slamming of the doors and the books yelped like puppies with their tails caught in a fence.

Harry and Ron slid down the doors to the floor, panting and wheezing. They looked at each other to find their clothes had holes, their skin was cut, and their hair was even trimmed and sticking out at odd angles.

"Crazy old bat!" Ron screamed at the door.

"Come on! We need to get out of here and find Snape!" Harry pulled Ron up and they went running down the corridor.

By the time they reached the potion master's classroom they were both panting from running.

"Wh-Where is he?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm not sure?" Harry answered. Then they saw movement in the dark corner of the room. Harry motioned to Ron and they crept quietly up to see what it was.

As they slowly crept towards the movement, a clammy hand gripped both of them on the shoulder from behind. "Can I help you gentlemen?" said a snide voice. Ron was so startled he screamed and jumped at the same time. Harry whirled around to find Snape looking at them with a satisfied glare on his face. "Well," he asked them again, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um-er, well, yeah. Said Ron in a squeaky voice, as if trying to get his senses together again. "As a matter of fact we wanted to ask you a question about a potion."

"Really?" Snape sneered at them, "And what potion would that be?"

Harry spoke up then, "A love potion, Sir." making an emphasis on the Sir with distaste.

"Would that be the potion that came up missing during a defense against the dark arts class?"

"Uh-I don't know what you mean?" Ron stammered.

"Oh, I think you do Mr. Weasley."

Ron puffed up like a puffer fish trying to scare a larger predator, "Do we look like we took a stupid potion? Are we acting all goofy and slobbery and chasing girls around like stalkers?"

Snape raised a knowing eyebrow, "It seems to me Mr. Weasley, that you know a lot about the actions of a person who took the potion."

"Crap." Ron muttered under his breath.

"If you know who took this potion you need to tell me now, so I can give them a remedy." Snape demanded. Then he turned on Harry, "Mr. Potter? Do you have anything to add to this?"

"How long will it last sir?" Harry bluntly asked.

"That depends on the person, Mr. Potter, it could last days, weeks, months, years. For the last time, who took this potion Mr. Potter?"

"We don't know, Sir. We just heard some rumors." said Harry.

Snape was becoming irritated, "Stop lying and start telling me the truth!"

Harry snapped back, "If you are so knowledgeable, maybe you should start observing the students more closely. It shouldn't be so hard to figure it out."

"One more word, Potter and you will spend a month in detention." growled Snape.

"Come on Harry," said Ron, and started pushing him towards the door.

"Have it your way Mr. Potter, but I'm warning you, the person who took this potion could be a danger to themselves as well as to others. On your own head will the consequences lie if you refuse to tell me."

"I'll let you know, Sir." Harry spat as they walked past Snape and out the door.

After they got out of Snape's earshot, Ron sighed in relief. "Whew! I thought he was going to grill us in oil and put bamboo shoots under our nails! He creeps me out!"

Harry stopped in his tracks, "He'll be watching us now. I should have known he would put two and two together and blame us for this mess."

"Well, I guess we have to stay away from Draco so Snape doesn't catch on." Ron said.

"That won't be too hard, I can't stand him. But, We should probably still keep an eye on him for Hermione's sake. We'll have to keep under the invisibility cloak more often now." Harry told him.


	11. Chapter 11

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!

Chapter 11

Draco had arrived. His home was not a welcome sight. Anywhere he had to be without Hermione was agony, but he would do anything for her. He had to.

It was close to dusk. The icy cold rain fell on him and penetrated his heart as he looked at the place he dreaded.

Rain washed everything. The paved road looked like shining glass as the nearby lights gleamed off it.

Even the mansion in front of him seemed to shine as the rain shimmered off it.

The rain was covering everything in ice. The trees were beautifully covered in a thick shell of ice and hung heavily over the walkway like crystal sculptures.

Draco made his way towards the mansion as anxiety filled him more with every step he took.

One step closer to home was a step further from Hermione. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of fulfilling her task. He had to become a spy against the death eaters for her.

As he neared the front double doors, they opened magically.

He found his father waiting for him inside.

"It's about time you arrived, Draco. We can't keep the others waiting. Quickly, follow me." Lucious told him.

Draco obediently followed his father into the depths of the mansion.

The ancient catacombs were dark and dank and had a constant dripping that always drove Draco crazy.

The stalactites hung from the ceiling, dripping and dripping. Leaving an eerie sound in the depths.

As they neared the meeting place, Draco noticed a dim light. There, a group of people were surrounding a dark figure, seated at the head of a long table.

Stalagmites arose from the ground, surrounding the table. As the stalactites hung over them dripping.

A high cold voice echoed in the deep cavern. "Ahh, Draco, your father has told me that you wish to join us. I am always glad to hear of loyalty among the purebloods. Come and kneel before me."

Draco knew what he had to do. He had to do it for Hermione. She needed him.

He stood before the Dark Lord Voldemort, and then bowed in submission before him.

"I am your servant, my Lord." He said to him.

Voldemort's snake-like features formed a sort of evil grin as he watched Draco.

"Yes, you shall be, and there is no turning back. You shall wear my mark upon your arm as a sign of your obedience."

Voldemort raised his dark wand and touched it to Draco's arm. Immediately the Dark mark began to burn into his skin.

Draco screamed out in agony as the Dark Lord kept grinning.

Draco's screams echoed in the deep cavern, and then he collapsed and knew no more.

Draco awoke in his room later that night, still feeling the burning on his arm. He looked down at it to see the dark mark moving upon his flesh.

_What have I done? _He thought. But knew it had to be this way. It was the only way to give Hermione the information she needed for the order.

He got up from his bed and stumbled into the hallway. Eventually he found his father in the library, sitting in front of a roaring fire.

His father noticed him in the doorway. "Draco, come and sit." He motioned to the wing backed chair near his.

The chair was near the hot, blazing fire, but the heat seemed to penetrate and soothe the cold feeling in his heart.

Lucious' voice was low and soft. "You passed out and missed the rest of the meeting, but that is normal for someone who has received the dark mark."

Lucious twined his fingers together thoughtfully as he looked at Draco.

"The Dark Lord is going to need someone to keep an eye on Hogwarts. You have been chosen for this task. You must keep the mark a secret. No one is to know about this, is that clear?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, Father."

Lucious continued, "You are to let us know anything you find out about the Order of the Phoenix or anything Dumbledore is up to."

Draco nodded again, "I will Father."


	12. Chapter 12

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!

Chapter 12

Draco stood in the warm sunshine as he looked at Hogwarts castle.

He had just returned from the Christmas holiday, and as he looked at the sunlight shining off the castle stone, he thought of Hermione who waited inside it's walls.

The walls that seemed now to emulate his love for her that was shining from within him.

He had to find her. He could wait no more. He ran to the castle doors.

Hermione sat in front of the fire of the common room. She looked into the flames and replayed all of the moments she had spent with Draco.

She could not understand her heart. What was causing all of these warm feelings towards him? Someone she had hated, despised! Now all she wanted to do was be wrapped in his arms.

"I must be going crazy!" She muttered to herself in disgust. But still her traitorous heart wanted to be near him. She had to find him.

She got up and started walking out of the common room, and before she realized it she was running towards the great hall, her heart beating as fast as she breathed.

She skidded to a stop when she reached the entrance to the Great hall. There was Draco running up the steps from the entryway.

The sunlight shone behind him in a radiant light. He seemed to be a knight to her, in all his splendorous glory, his armor shining.

He to had stopped at the sight of her. Nothing he had ever seen was more beautiful. His breath caught and his heart slammed against his chest in exhilaration. There she was, the one he would do anything for….even die for.

Their eyes had locked and he nodded towards the stairs. She knew what he meant. The room of requirement! Where they could be alone.

He took the steps two at a time and she was hot on his heels. It felt to both of them as if they would never get there. As the door to the room of requirement opened, he quickly pulled her inside and the door locked behind them.

Their lips met in a thunderous fury, as if each needed the others breath to survive. His hands in her hair and her arms around him. As she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck she bumped his right arm.

He immediately cried out in pain. "Draco, what's wrong?" before he could answer her, she had pulled up his sleeve and discovered his shame.

There on his forearm was the dark mark, dancing as if taunting her. She couldn't believe it. Her heart cracked in despair. He was a traitor! A Deatheater! How could she have been so stupid!

"NO! NO!" She screamed. She covered her face with her hands to try to stop the hot tears from streaming down her cheeks. But they couldn't be stopped. "How could you! I trusted you! I-I…" But no more words could come, she turned and ran for the door.

He tried to stop her. "Hermione! Wait! It's not what you think! Stop! I did it for you! I did it for you!" But his words failed to reach her as did his arms. She ran down the hall from him, as he still held out his outstretched hand. Then she was gone.

His hand dropped lifeless to his side and he hung his head. His heart was breaking. The heart he didn't know he possessed until she had come into it. What was he going to do now?

Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room for Hermione to return. Ron was absentmindedly stuffing popcorn into his mouth. Harry was pacing in front of the fire.

Hermione came storming in. Tears ran down her face and stained her shirtfront.

"Wufs a maffer Hermione?" Muttered Ron as he spit popcorn while he talked.

Harry spun around and caught her in his arms. "Hermione! What happened? Did that jerk do something to you? I swear I'll…!" But he didn't finish his sentence. She looked so pitiful.

She sagged against him and sobbed as though her heart was being wrenched out of her chest. It felt like it was. It was a good twenty minutes before she could tell them what happened.

"That doesn't make since, Hermione." Said Harry. "You have to go back and find out what's going on. I know it's going to hurt, but we have to remember this is for the order. We have to find out what he knows. That potion could wear off at anytime and then it will be too late. I'm sorry, Iwish there was another way, but…"

Ron handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and face, then blew her nose for all it was worth. She snorted and handed it back to Ron.

He wrinkled up his nose. "That's OK, you keep it." He told her.

She rolled her eyes and threw it in the waste basket. "Hey!" Ron hollered at her. "Scurgify" Harry said, and pointed his wand at the soiled wad in the trash. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He said, and the handkerchief flew back into Ron's hands, clean and spot free. Ron was still frowning at it though and looked as if he was wondering if it was safe to put back into his pocket.

"OK Hermione? Harry asked her. "OK." She sniffed.

Then she turned and walked back out the door. Towards the room of requirement, Draco, and her broken dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!

Hermione peeked through the Door of the room of requirement. Draco was sitting on a cushion with his head down. He looked so forlorn and pitiful, as though he had nothing left to live for.

Her heart twisted with regret. She knew she had hurt him by not hearing him out. She was the one who sent him for information. The guilt wrenched at her gut. _This was my fault! _She thought. _I sent him to be a death eater. I'm lower than dirt!_ She felt dirty now, like she had sentenced an innocent person to die. She hated herself.

War was a dirty business. She did what she had to do. Now she had to finish the job. She put her chin up. She had to convince Draco he did the right thing.

The trouble was, she was falling in love with him, and doing the right thing was becoming harder. Especially when all she wanted to do was fall into his arms and forget everything else. When she was in his arms there was nothing else, no death eaters, no Harry or Ron, no order of the Phoenix, no war, just Draco. That's what she wanted. Just to be with Draco. Maybe they could just run. Run away from everything!

Then her conscience started working on her. _No, you coward. Just do what has to be done. You have to! _She told herself. She put on her brave face and walked into the door. _It has to be done. _She thought.

"Draco." She whispered. Her voice cracked. His head snapped up and he ran to her. "I'm so sorry my love! I thought this was what you wanted." He motioned towards the dark mark and she winced as if she was in pain.

"It is what I wanted Draco, but I feel so dirty and guilty. Like I made you sell your soul to the devil. I'm disgusting, Draco! Don't look at me!" She sobbed and sank to the floor, covering her face with her hands.

He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione." He whispered. "You are beautiful, and smart, and would never ever be or do anything disgusting. I did this of my own free will, and it will be my own fault if anything happens to me, not yours."

"You don't understand, I've used you to get what I wanted! I'm horrible! Horrible!" She sobbed. He stroked her hair, "I wanted to do this for you. It's my own idea. You are _not _guilty! I won't let you blame yourself this way! Please, Please, Hermione, blame me!"

She pushed him away, "I can't do this anymore! I won't! You can't go back there Draco, please! They will hurt you! Kill you! I couldn't bare it! Oh Draco, I love you too much!"

When she finally said the words he had been longing to hear for so long, he lost all control and embraced her, hard. His mouth found hers and he crushed her lips with his own. Tasting her blood as he bit into her flesh. She didn't care. She wanted him too. She had never wanted anyone so much. It was painful to be away from him. She didn't care how far things went. All she knew was that she had to be with him, always.

BANG! BANG! BANG! What was that horrible noise that was intruding on this wonderful feeling? BANG! BANG! BANG! "Is my heart beating that loudly?" He asked her breathlessly. "No, It's mine." She said and grabbed his head and directed his lips back to hers. Slipping her tongue along his.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "What's going on in there!" Commanded a snide voice from the other side of the door. They broke apart and both took in a deep breath like they were coming up for air….which they were. "Snape!" They said in unison.

"I know you're in there, and I suggest you both come out before I come in!"

"Bat crap!" hissed Hermione. "What will we do?" Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, "We go out, but act nonchalant, ok." Hermione raised and eyebrow and looked at him with a smirk, "Nonchalant? Look at us, I think he will figure out what we were doing in here and it won't be homework."

Draco smirked back, "Trust me." he said and he took her hand and turned toward the door.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I'm not playing any games with you. I know what's going on in there!"

Draco opened the door to find Snape glaring at him, wand raised. "You will both accompany me to my office, now!" Snape pointed the way with his wand and they followed.

It was a long quiet walk back to Snape's office. Once they got inside Snape closed the door behind them. "Now, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you will tell me which of you has taken the love potion, or I will make you both take another potion so that you _will _tell me!" T

They looked at each other and then back at Snape. "We don't know what you are talking about, Sir." Draco stated. Snape looked angrier than usual, "Oh, you don't. That's not what Potter and Weasley said to me the other day." Hermione frowned, "What! What are you talking about?"

Snape looked at her as if she were a simpleton, "Miss Granger, the facts are these; There is a love potion missing from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You two, normally hate the sight of each other, and from the looks of things now you don't. Potter and Weasley stormed into my office a few weeks ago wanting to know the effects of using such a potion. Now you put the clues together and tell me what conclusion you come up with?"

She stood there flabbergasted. He had guessed the whole thing. What could she say. Then Draco spoke up. "It has to be a coincidence, that's all. I never took a love potion, did you Hermione?" He looked at her, one eyebrow up. "Uh-Uh, N-no. I didn't take a potion, Sir."

Snape looked at them sternly, "So, you are both going to stand there and blatantly tell me lies to my face! I know you hate each other! What other explanation could there be for this mooning about?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Well Sir, we just did it to shock our friends, really. It's just a joke." "That's right! A joke that has went too far! I've had enough of it too! You can just stay away from me, you jerk!" Hermione slapped him across the face. "That's it Granger! You'll pay for that!" Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. "Enough!" Shouted Snape. "You will both have a month of separate detentions with me, and we will see who's lying, won't we. I'll see you tomorrow at 7 sharp Mr. Malfoy, right after the evening meal. And I'll see you the following night Miss Granger at the same time. You will both be separated for as long as it takes for the one on the potion to crack under pressure. I hope you are both prepared for the consequences. Good night! And get out of my office!"

They both ran down the corridor from Snape's office as fast as they could.

"Oh, no Draco! What will we do!" Hermione gasped. Draco stopped and grabbed her shoulders and spun her to him. They were far enough away from Snape. He pulled her under a long tapestry decorated with unicorns. "It will be alright my love. I don't know what he's talking about anyway. But, I did take an intelligence potion from the classroom." "W-What do you mean?" She said. He laughed, "Why else would I be smart enough to fall in love with the most beautiful and intelligent girl in the whole school?" And his lips found hers…at last.


	14. Chapter 14

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!

It was the second week of detention for Draco. Snape had him cleaning every disgusting thing in the dungeons. He didn't care about that, but being away from Hermione for so long was starting to take it's toll.

Snape made sure they were never together. The other teachers had been warned to keep them apart as well. He had been degraded enough to stoop to relying on Harry to deliver notes to Hermione for him. Harry had also been passing notes to Draco from Hermione. He never looked as if he was happy about it, but Draco was thankful all the same.

Draco had never felt love before. He was confused by this strange feeling for another person. It was scary to know that someone else could control you this way. Perhaps that was the reason why so many of the other Slitherins and his family avoided true love, it was a weakness. Like it or not this love was a weakness. If anyone used Hermione to get at him he would be vulnerable.

He would do anything to keep her safe. The more he thought about it, the more he worried about it. He had never thought about that angle before. Now that he wore the Dark Mark, he could not afford to be vulnerable. Nor could he have Hermione in danger. If anyone wanted to use her to get at him, she could be hurt. He couldn't bare the thought of it. He was going to have to end things for now to keep her safe. He would tell her of course, that it was for her own good. He just hoped she would understand.

He was waiting outside defense against the dark arts class to slip Harry the note that explained everything to Hermione. Harry was in the habit of picking up the notes now. They had a system of sliding them behind a book on the far bookshelf after class so the other could pick it up without being seen. Draco hid the note a few minutes before and Harry used a spell to have the note fly into his hand as he passed by.

Draco always waited after class to get a glimpse of Hermione, even though they weren't allowed to speak, they could still look at each other. Just as Hermione passed by she looked up into his eyes. He felt the light of a thousand suns in his gut. His heart beat so fast he felt faint. Yep, this was a weakness. He couldn't let this go on. He smiled that cocky grin at her and she returned it. Then he fled to the safety of his dungeon common room.

When they were in the hall, far from Snapes prying gaze, Harry handed the note to Hermione. She was in such a hurry to read it she ran to a corner window of the castle so she had enough light to read.

Harry and Ron fidgeted about in the hallway waiting for her to finish. It was so uncomfortable watching her moon over Malfoy, but she was their friend. They had no choice. They watched as she tore open the note and quickly read it, like a hungry person about to devour a feast. Harry became worried when her face fell and then he saw the tears.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked. "Not here." she sniffed. "Let's get outside, by the tree. I'll tell you there."

When they reached the tree Hermione let everything go. She sobbed so hard Harry had a tough time holding her up. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "Please, Hermione tell us what's going on."

She tried to control the quaking of her body and the shaking sobs long enough to tell them what the note said.

"He's calling things off! He says I could be used against him. He doesn't want me to be hurt. He still loves me, but we can't be together anymore, He will still try to spy and get information for us. Please understand…blah, blah, blah. How can he do that if he's under the spell of the potion? I thought he couldn't be away from me? I don't understand it! Why?" Then she was sobbing again. Harry patted her on the back for reassurance.

"I don't understand either." Harry said, "I thought the potion worked that way too. Maybe it wore off?"

Hermione sniffed, "But that can't be. He wouldn't say he still loved me and wanted to keep me safe. He would go back to the same old hateful Draco who couldn't stand the sight of me. I couldn't bare it if that happened." She started sobbing again.

Ron couldn't take anymore. He rolled his eyes in disgust. "Oh, please Hermione, just let it go and be thankful it's over. Do you really want to be saddled with that lot for the rest of your life? You can do a thousand times better than that stupid git."

That got her attention. Her eyes flared with indignation at him. "Ronald Weasley! Don't you ever say anything bad about him again! After he took the Dark Mark to help us! You should be ashamed of yourself!" And she stomped off toward the dormitory.

"What did I say?" Ron said with a confused look on his face. "Harry gave him an understanding punch in the arm. "It's alright Ron, I'm afraid we just don't understand the attraction…on her part anyway. We just have to be there for her. I'm worried that Draco may be onto something."

Ron looked puzzled, "What do you mean? You think someone might try to kidnap Hermione?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, but now that Draco has the Deatheaters breathing down his neck, it probably isn't a wise idea to have anyone close. Especially if he's trying to keep spying for us. The people close to him would be a target."

Ron had a worried look on his face. "Do you think the potion wore off then?"

"I dunno." said Harry, "I don't think we have a choice now. We are in this pretty deep. Keep your eyes open though." And he punched Ron's arm.

"Right." Ron agreed, and punched him back.


	15. Chapter 15

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!

Chapter 15

Draco was sitting in front of the fire in his room, when a voice from the flames startled him.

"Draco? Is that you?" His father's voice hissed from the flames.

"Yes, father, It's me." He whispered back.

"Are we alone?" Lucious questioned.

"Yes." Draco answered, "We are alone. What's going on father? I got the message that you needed to speak with me."

The flames danced around Lucious' head as he spoke from the fireplace. "Yes, we understand there is a way to get to Harry Potter. We will take one of his friends from Hogwart's. When he comes to the rescue, we will have him."

Draco didn't like the way this conversation was leading. "But father, there are so many people protecting Harry Potter and his friends, this is impossible."

The flames roared higher as Lucious spoke again. "I don't think so." He said with a fiery grin. "I hear you have gained the confidence of a Miss Granger, one of Harry's closest friends."

Draco frowned, "Who would say such a thing?" He growled in an angry voice. The image in the fire seemed pleased.

"Crabb and Goyle have told their parents how well you put up the act of being head over heels for Miss Granger to win the confidence of Harry and his friends. They said there could be no other explanation, because you truly hate her. I must say, getting all lovey dovey with a mud blood is way beyond the call of duty, my son. I commend you for putting up with such a disgusting act for the well being of the Dark Lord. He is very pleased with your deviousness."

Draco's mouth went dry with panic. How was he going to talk his way out of this one. "Thank you father, I…"

Lucious interrupted him before he could finish, "I suggest you ask her home for the Spring holiday, to meet your parents, of course. That will be perfect." Lucious grinned. "If you don't bring her, the Dark Lord will be very disappointed. Do you understand me, my son?"

"Yes, I understand. What if her parents don't give her permission?" Draco asked.

"You had better hope that they do giver permission." Lucious answered. "I have to go now. Be ready Draco." Then the flames hissed out and Lucious was gone.

Draco dropped to his knees in despair. He covered his face with his hands. How would he get out of this? He could never sacrifice Hermione, not even for himself. He would just have to face the wrath of the Dark Lord, because he would never give her up, never!

The next day as Hermione passed the long tapestry of unicorns in the long hall, she remembered the last time she was there with Draco. She sighed. As she walked past an arm grabbed her from behind and pulled her under the tapestry. Before she could scream someone's hand covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "Couldn't wait anymore." by the time the voice registered in her head as Draco's voice he had taken his hand away from her mouth. She could feel his hot breath on her face. "I couldn't wait anymore." He repeated softly with his lips near hers. Then he let them touch hers. Softly at first, then it became more urgent, heated. As if he would never get to kiss her again. Which was exactly what was going through his mind.

She reciprocated. She had longed for this for what seemed like ages. She had thought he never wanted to be near her again. She was wrong.

Suddenly Draco broke away, "I had to see you, hold you, touch you. I have to tell you, to be careful. They want me to steal you away to my home. Under the pretense of meeting my parents over the holiday. They are going to keep you hostage to get to Harry. When I refuse them, they are going to come after you. Please be warned, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you, so much Hermione. I'll die if they hurt you, please….be careful. Promise me."

She was frightened, "Draco? They will kill you! You can't refuse! We will have to think of something! Please Draco! I love you too! You can't do this! I can't go on without you. It will be my fault if you are hurt! All of this is my fault! I hate myself!" She was getting hysterical.

"Please, my love, this will never be your fault, it's mine. I never would have taken the Dark Mark to spy on them if I thought it would have hurt you."

Hermione sniffed, "No, Draco you don't understand. I took advantage of you. Harry, Ron, and I, we used you."

"No," he said, "I wanted to be used, trust me on that."

She grabbed his arms, "No you didn't! Don't you understand! You took the love potion by mistake! Just like Snape said. We knew you took it. We took advantage of you, used you to get information for the order. I'm a horrible human being!"

He pulled her arms away. "I know I took the wrong potion, Hermione. I've known it for months now."

She couldn't believe it. "W-What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I couldn't control it at first. I had to have you, do anything you asked. But, It started to fade away gradually after just a few weeks, by then I didn't want it to stop. I put up the charade of still being under the influence of the potion, just so I could be with you.

When you told me you loved me…I knew you meant it. No one ever meant it before. I just didn't want to let that go. I never want to let you go. I just couldn't understand why you let me near you like that. I knew you hated me. I knew you were using me. I didn't care. You seemed like you really liked me after awhile. I liked that. I knew when your feelings changed to something more for me too. I could feel it when you kissed me. I guess I just want to know how it happened. You didn't take a potion too, did you?"

She giggled, "No, It was repulsive at first. Knowing you truly hated me, but were under a spell that forced you to love me against your will.

Then Harry and Ron got the brilliant idea to use you for the order. I was against it at first, then I decided it was for the good of the order to pucker up and do what I had to. But, I started to forget it was an act for you.

You seemed so sincere when you said you loved me. I started to believe it. Then I had to believe it. I became addicted to your love. I wanted to feel loved. I fell for you. I didn't care if it was fake. It felt real, and I wanted it. I still do. I really do love you Draco. No one will stop me from being with you and no one will stop me from saving you."

He grinned at her under the dark of the tapestry, "You already have, my sweet. You have saved me with your love. I never understood what a selfish ass I was before. I was so filled with hate. I never knew what love was. That potion forced it into my system, but you made it real, made it grow. And I shall always thank you for that.

There's no room in my heart for hate now. It's so full of your love. I care about what happens to everyone, even Harry Potter."

She grinned, "Even Ron?" He rolled his eyes, "Well…Yes, a bit. I'm no good to the Deatheaters now, even if I do wear the mark. I don't want to do evil, I want to do good, always, for you and everyone. I like this love stuff. I could get used to it."

She wrapped her arms around him, "You could, huh?" and she kissed him, he reciprocated, and the unicorns on the tapestry danced.

"Oy! What's going on in there? If I have to see these blasted unicorns prance around anymore I'm going to be sick!" Hollered Ron from the other side of the tapestry.

Draco pulled away from Hermione, "OK, I take back what I said about Ron." She giggled, "No you don't."

He grinned at her, "Whatever you say my love."


	16. Chapter 16

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco had made up his mind to keep Hermione as safe as possible over the spring holiday. He had made Harry and Ron promise not to leave her side while he went back to confront his father.

He knew Hermione would never let him go, so he had snuck away in the night without her knowing. She was furious with Harry and Ron the next day for letting him go.

"You knew! You knew! And you let him go! How Could you!" Hermione raged at them.

Harry tried to console her. "Hermione, you know he wanted to keep you safe. That's all we were doing. Helping him keep you safe."

She was being unreasonable. "I don't care what happens to me! If I don't go they will kill him! I have to go! You have to let me go!" She screamed at them.

Harry pointed his wand at her. "You leave us no choice but to keep you locked up for your own safety."

She glared at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

He cocked one eyebrow in the air with an arrogant glance, "Wouldn't I?"

Before she knew it Harry and Ron had magically locked her away in her room of the girl's dormitory. Everyone else was on holiday and there would be no one else to her screams of rage.

Harry had taken great care to make sure her wand was nowhere to be found. She was trapped. She felt like Rapunzel trapped in her tower, with no prince to rescue her.

That night, as she scraped her fork through the supper that Harry and Ron had shoved under the door, she felt despair. All she could think about was Draco, and how he would be made to suffer by Voldemort when She did not arrive. There had to be a way to save him.

Her thoughts were answered in an unexpected way. A small popping sound came from behind her. She turned to see a small house elf looking at her with his big bulbous buggy eyes.

The elf bowed and his ears waggled as he spoke. "I am Knobby. The new house elf to the house of Malfoy. I have come to take you to Master Draco before the Dark Lord finds out you are missing and death should befall him.

Harry heard the strange voice coming from Hermione's room. "Hermione? Are you alright? What's going on in there?" He started pounding on the door.

Hermione turned to look at the door, but felt a cold clammy hand grab hers.

"We need to go now, my Master will be very upset if we delay." said the elf.

Just as Harry burst into the room there was a loud 'pop'; as the elf and Hermione disappeared into the darkness.

Hermione's eyes blinked in the sudden darkness. "Where am I", she asked the little elf beside her. To her surprise another voice answered.

"You are inside the walls of my estate, Miss Granger." Hermione knew the cold voice of Draco's father at once. She cringed against the cold wall behind her.

"What am I doing here?" She asked in a small voice.

"Humph, As if you didn't know." Lucious answered with a snobby air. "You are here to prevent my son from certain death! If the Dark Lord finds out you are not here as he wishes, Draco will pay the price. He wasn't smart enough to remember to bring you along, so I helped him out a bit. His mother would never forgive me if any harm should befall him."

Hermione didn't know how she should answer. If she let anyone know how she and Draco felt about each other, it could be bad for them both. She chose to keep quiet, for now.

"Now, Miss Granger, we will make sure you are comfortable until the Dark Lord arrives. We don't want our prize to be spoiled, now do we? You are going to be the bait that brings Harry Potter to us."

"Wh-Where is Draco?" She asked.

"None of your business!" He snapped. He grabbed her arm and flung her into a nearby chair. "Stay put and keep quiet, or Knobby here has the power to render you petrified, if necessary!" He stomped towards the door, then turned and pointed his finger at Knobby, "Keep her quiet, or you will be very sorry!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Knobby answered with a bow.

Lucious slammed the door shut and Hermione heard the magical lock click.

She leaned over and hugged her face against her knees and wept. She didn't know how she was going to escape this mess without losing either Draco or Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!

Harry rushed into Hermione's room as she disappeared. He was to late to save her. All that remained was a puff of smoke left by the little elf as they vanished.

Then his eyes caught a glimmer of something else. The sparkle of a silver envelope on the floor where they had

disapperated. He picked it up and it opened. A small hologram likeness of Lucious appeared and began to speak.

"If you want to see the girl again, I suggest you meet us at my estate before midnight tonight. Of course, if she means nothing to you, then by all means keep away." His laughter faded as the letter disintegrated in a flash.

Harry was so frustrated he threw a chair across the room; breaking a few perfume bottles as it glanced off the vanity table. Ron heard the commotion and came rushing in.

"Oi! What's gotten into you then?" Ron hollered at Harry.

"Hermione's been kidnapped by a house elf and taken to the Malfoy's estate!" cried Harry. "I have to be there by midnight or they are going to kill her!"

Ron's face looked numb. "Of course we have to go get her!" He replied.

"No!" Shouted Harry, "Not _WE, ME_! I don't want to worry about you too!"

Ron grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and made a fist in his face, "She is my friend too! I've been in on this from the beginning and I'm not going to quit now! I'm going! Got it?" Then he shoved Harry away.

"Got it." Sighed Harry. He knew he was not going to win this argument. Ron would just show up anyway and make a mess of things. It was better if he just let him go in the first place; it would probably be safer.

"We need a plan." stated Harry.

"Right." said Ron, "Like what?"

"Hmmmm," thought Harry as he thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin. "I've got it!"

"It will be perfect! Now, where did you put that ridiculous car of yours?" Harry asked Ron.

"What!" Shouted Ron, "My baby is NOT ridiculous!"

Harry put his hands up in mock defeat, "Alright, alright, just get it ok. I also need to stop and get a couple of things in the muggle world. Then we'll be ready."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I wish I knew what was going on in that mind of yours right now. I don't like the look on your face." Ron told him.

"Don't worry mate." Harry reassured him as he punched him in the arm, "I've got everything under control. That is, until I have to ride in your hideous vehicle again. Come on, we don't have much time." He urged Ron to follow as they ran out the door.

Draco paced back and forth in his Father's study. He was trying to go over his excuse for Hermione not being with him in his mind.

He knew his father would never believe him, but he was going to lie anyway. He knew if Hermione stayed inside Hogwarts' castle, she would be safe. No one could get in. There were too many magic protections to keep intruders out.

He was startled from his deep thought, as he heard his father enter the room. He spun around to find his father all smiles with his arms wide open in greeting.

"Ah, my son!" Lucious called to him, "It is so good to see you again, so soon."

"It's good to see you, Father." Draco replied.

Lucious put his hand on Draco's shoulder as if to lead him from the room. "Come, my son I have a visitor to see you."

Draco had been dreading this. He was not ready to see Voldemort, but he was sure his father had something up his sleeve. He would keep him safe somehow, he just knew it.

His father was not a sentimental fellow, but he would never let anything happen to his possessions. And Draco knew he was one of his father's favorite possessions. Who else would carry on their precious bloodline, if not him?

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't bring the girl, Father." Draco stammered. "Her family took her away for the holiday."

"It will all work out, Draco. I have arranged an alternative means of getting the job done." Lucious smirked.

"T-Thank you Father. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Draco let out a breath of relief.

"No, my son, I would never let anything happen to you." Lucious said.

They had stopped in front of the parlor. Lucious smiled an evil grin at Draco, "I hope you will be civil to our guest."

"Of course, Father." Draco reassured him.

Lucious opened one of the double doors to the parlor. It was dark inside. Lucious made a motion for Draco to go ahead of him. As Draco entered the room, the door slammed behind him trapping him inside.

Draco spun around to pound on the door with his fist. "What is the meaning of this Father?"

Lucious' cruel voice emanated through the closed doors, "You will soon see…_my son."_ Lucious emphasized 'my son' with distaste.

Confused Draco turned towards the center of the room he was now trapped in. He heard the snap of tiny fingers and saw a light shining near a small house elf.

"Knobby!" Shouted Draco, "What is the meaning of all this?"

Then Knobby snapped his fingers again with a smile and disappeared, as he did another light came on in the room. This time it was shining on someone Draco did not expect.

Hermione was bound and gagged in a wooden chair in the center of the room. Draco ran to her. "Hermione, No!"

Draco could hear his Father's evil laughter from behind the closed door. "No, my son I would not let anything happen to you! I have made sure of that!" Then Draco heard his father's footsteps fade away down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

-1 Harry Potter and the Strange Situation

Chapter 18

"Hermione!" Draco breathed in despair as he ran to her, "I'm so sorry. How did this happen to you? I thought you would be safe!" He took the ropes from around her and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Draco! Oh, Draco!" Hermione sobbed as she grabbed him and pulled him to her. Their lips found each other and they kissed as though they had been apart for an eternity. Thoughts raced through their heads of impending doom and of never seeing each other again.

Draco broke the bond first. " We have to keep our wits about us now! We have to get out of here!" The Dark Lord will be coming soon and we will not escape him! We must leave before he arrives, it is our only hope of escape!" Hermione nodded in agreement, "What are we going to do?" Draco began looking around. "We don't have our wands, so we are going to have to use our brains on this one, you have the biggest brain, so let's start thinking."

Hermione grabbed his hand, " What happened to your wand?" Draco shook his head, " We have a habit of putting them away when we enter the house. My Father knew I put it in my room when I arrived. There never seemed to be a need for using it in the house before, not with servants to do everything." She looked at him thoughtfully, " Is there any other way out of this room besides the way we came in?" She asked him. He shook his head in reply, "No, only one way in or out." She smiled with an impish grin, " Not if you're a house elf."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were busy hatching their own plan. They had successfully retrieved the flying fuzzy purple golf cart and now Harry was shoving a costume towards Ron. "I won't wear this ridiculously hideous thing! What's wrong with you muggles? Why can't you wear it?" Ron shoved the clothing back at Harry. Harry shoved it back to Ron. " You know they will recognize me on sight! You have to wear it so I can sneak in." Ron threw up his hands in defeat. " They will never buy this ridiculous scheme! We aren't muggles, we don't have strange people bring strange food to our door and demand money! What's wrong with your thinking mate?" Harry shook his head, exasperated, " You only have to distract them, I'll do the rest!" And he shoved the shirt over Ron's head. "Fine!" Ron growled, and took the clothes from Harry and began putting them on. " Do you remember what to say then?' Harry asked him. "Yeah, yeah." said Ron, "I got it."

Hermione was sitting in the chair, pretending to still be tied up. Draco began to call for the house elf. "Knobby! Knobby!" He hissed, so only the elf's ears would hear. 'POP!' Knobby appeared before Draco. "Yes young Sir? Did you call for Knobby?" Draco used his commanding voice, but tried to keep it quiet at the same time. " Knobby, go to my room and fetch my wand as quickly as you can!" Knobby shook his head. "I'm sorry young sir, but you are no longer my master. I have been told of your betrayal and of your distasteful mingling with the mud blood. I am not allowed to follow your orders anymore. Therefore, you may not ask me to do your bidding. The Dark Lord is on his way soon. Your Father is going to have your memories erased so that you forget the mud blood. Then I will be able to answer your call. Until then, farewell." 'POP!' The house elf disappeared, leaving an unsettling feeling in the pit of Draco's stomach.

"NO!" He shouted, his fisted clinched with rage. "He can't do this to me!" He ran back to Hermione, "I'll never forget you! Never!" He pulled the wrappings away from her and held her tight. "If he makes me forget you, that means they mean to kill you! I'll never let that happen, never! I'll die first!" He crushed her to him. Hermione reached up and grabbed his face in her hands. " At least you will be safe." She whispered. "That's all I want, for you to be safe." He frowned at her, "I never want to be and empty headed puppet for my father again! I would rather die than have that happen to me!" "Really!" At the sound of his father's voice Draco spun around and hid Hermione protectively behind him. "We will see who's puppet you are? Mine or hers! After this night she will no longer exist, so it's best if you don't remember her at all. After all, I won't loose my family line to a mixing with a mud blood! You are my most precious possession Draco." His father smirked at him and raised his wand, "Obliviate!" Draco fell to the marble floor, his memory gone. Hermione screamed, "NO! NO!" clutching at Draco. Lucious gave her the look of disgust. "Get your filthy mud blood hands off my son! Relashio!" He shouted at her and once again she was tied up in the chair.

RIIIIING! RIIIIING! The ancient door bell rang as Ron turned it's brass handle. "Knobby! Answer that infernal noise maker at once!" Shouted Lucious. "Yes, master!" answered the elf as he popped to the door and cautiously opened it. As the door opened there stood Ron. He was dressed as a pizza delivery boy with a very dark mustache and matching dark hair acquired from shoe polish. A red and white striped costume with the name Guido's pizza emblazoned across his shirt and hat. He was carrying a large pizza box, all courtesy of the muggle world. His baby was also in disguise, wearing a Guido's pizza sign that lit up the night. "Guido's pizza delivery! If we're not smiling, it's free!" Ron said with a great big grin. Harry had ducked behind a nearby shrubbery waiting for his cue. The house elf looked confused. "I don't know what you mean? What is a Guido or pizza?" A shout came from inside the house. "Knobby what are you doing? Who is out there?" Lucious came stomping towards the door wearing his trademark look of disgust. Ron shoved the box towards Lucious. "Guido's pizza delivery! If we're not smiling, it's free!" Lucious, not in the mood for anything out of the ordinary, raised his wand to rid himself of the disturbance. Just then, Harry jumped out of the shrubs, "Stupify!" He shouted. Lucious fell back, unconscious. The house elf Knobby tried to come to his master's rescue, but Ron had already pulled his wand from the pizza box. "Bubbleous!" He shouted at the elf, who became enveloped in a large impenetrable bubble that floated about the room. "Wow! That was awesome Ron! Where did you learn that one?" Shouted Harry, amazed. Ron shrugged, "I found a defense against house elves spell while I was reading through all those books for Hermione's Christmas present. Never thought I'd have to use it though." Harry smiled, "Brilliant! Come on, let's find Hermione!" They ran through the house towards the room they saw Lucious leaving when the front door opened. There they found Draco unconscious on the floor and Hermione tied up to a chair near him sobbing hysterically. They untied her and she immediately fell on Draco. "What happened?" Asked Harry. Hermione sniffed, "Lucious wiped Draco's memory. He forgot me!" Harry grabbed Hermione, "Then let's get out of here! Once he wakes up we're as good as dead!" She still tried to cling to Draco. "No! Please! We have to take him with us! The Dark Lord was coming tonight! If I'm not here! Please!" Her pleading eyes stung Harry's heart. "Fine. Ron, help me grab him." They quickly pulled Draco to the flying golf cart. Hermione held onto Draco as they sped off to the safety of Hogwart's.


	19. Chapter 19

-1**Harry Potter Strange Situation **

**Ch 19**

They Hid Ron's Baby near the shrieking shack and used the secret entrance into Hogwarts to arrive undetected.

Everyone in the castle was asleep. They took Draco to the infirmary door, knocked and hid, and then waited to make sure he was found. Once he was safely inside they made their way back to the dormitory, all in silence. Hermione climbed the steps to her room, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She knew Draco would never again care about her. She wished she could do the same. She fell back on her bed letting exhaustion take her away to the blissful place where she too would have no memory.

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to classes as if nothing had happened. Hermione knew it was inevitable that she would soon have to deal with Draco not remembering her. Potions class was next and she dreaded seeing him. She wondered if he was released from the infirmary yet. She was so deep in thought and watching her shoes slap against the marble floor that she didn't watch where she was going. She ran right into someone. " Ugh! Granger! Watch where you are going! Now I'm going to have to get my uniform cleaned since your filthy mud blood hands touched it! Disgusting!" She looked up to find Draco right in front of her. She just couldn't do it, it was too hard. She ran back to the dormitory with tears running once again. Draco laughed and walked on as if it were any other day before the love potion had changed him.

Harry and Ron had watched the whole thing in silence for once, not really knowing what to do or say. "This sure is a strange situation we have here." Stated Ron. "Yeah," Said Harry, "I really started to get to like him, I mean when he wasn't such a, a…" "Big git, you mean!" Finished Ron. "Yeah, that's what I mean. Poor Hermione, I really don't know what to say to her about all this." said Harry glumly. "Me either." Ron told him, " But maybe we will just pretend it never happened and hope she gets over it soon." Harry looked at him thoughtfully, "Well we can try, but I don't think she's going to get over this one." They walked to class the rest of the way in silence.

Draco was walking back to his dormitory with Crabb and Goyle after potions class. Crabb punched Draco in the arm, "Hey, where were you this morning anyway?" Draco frowned, "I woke up in the infirmary. Don't know how I got there. Can't seem to remember anything about the last few months. It's really strange." Goyle chimed in, "That's probably why you gave me this remember all the other day. Here." He said as he shoved it into Draco's hand. They walked off and Draco just kept looking at it. He took it back to the dormitory and waited to be alone before he used the smoky ball. He gave it a shake and the word pensive popped up inside. He walked to his closet and opened the doors. Inside was a glowing bowl, just swimming with silver threads of someone's strange memories. He decided he would just pop his head in for a look.

"Come on Hermione." Whined Ron, "You need to just come down and eat something." She looked despondently into the fire. "Ron's right Hermione, you need to come down and eat something." Harry repeated. She just shook her head. Harry used his stern voice. "If you don't come down with us and eat something I'm going to tell the infirmary and you will not like the way they will make you eat." She stood up and stomped her foot. "Fine! Let's go! Just GO!" She started shoving them out the door in front of her. They walked slowly towards the great hall with Hermione dragging behind and looking at her feet. Harry and Ron just shook their heads and continued to march towards the hall. They figured she would catch up sooner or later. They rounded the corner and left her behind sulking and slowly dragging her feet. She was so wrapped up in her despair that she didn't see the pair of hands reaching out from the unicorn tapestry as she passed. Two hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her underneath. Before she could protest, two lips had found hers, and were greedily sucking the life from her. "Draco! Is it you?" She pleaded as she pulled away. " Oh, Hermione! I told you I would never forget you! I told you!" He said as he kissed her again and again. "How? How!" She asked him. He held her tight. " I knew my father would try something like that. I had been saving my memories of our time together ever since I took the potion. I had a whole pensive full! I never wanted to forget any of it! And I never will! I promise you! I promise you! I love you so much Hermione, forever!" She kissed him. " And I love you forever. With every thought in my head!" And they kissed, while the unicorns danced.

Harry and Ron had back tracked to find Hermione and saw the whole thing. "Well I guess he finally remembered." Harry said. " Yeah," said Ron, "But I don't think I want to. Let's go eat before I loose my appetite." Harry smiled and smacked Ron on the back. "Me too." he said, as they walked away.


End file.
